What a year!
by Esme A. Cullen
Summary: Bella has been goning to this school for 3 years and has never been noticed before all of her popular friends and family transfer in to be with her and Alice's brother Edward.What's going to happen
1. What the?

A/N: Ok so this is kinda a spur of the moment thing and I don't know how well it will turn out so please go easy on me.

**Chapter 1**

**What the?**

**Bpov**

" Bella, Bella! Are you ok? Bella answer me. Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice.

" What happened?" I fluttered my eyes open.

" Lauren punched you." He growled. WHAT! That little Bitch did what. Lauren and I had always hated eachother, but it was the first day of Juinor year, what could have happened.

" What, Why did she punch me?" I said through clenched teeth.

" She saw you talking to one of the football players, that she said she had a claim on." He expained helping me up.

" God she is such a fricking HORE!" I felt some liquid flowing from my nose now, oh god I was bleeding. Emmett was going to kill her.

" Your bleeding!" it was Rose's voice this time. Oh Great did I have a whole audience. I really looked around this time and I did have a whole audience. Lauren was walking away swing her hips in victory, well, let's just say she was swinging them more than ever.

I couldn't help getting angry and the next thing I knew was my legs were marching over to the bitch.

" What the Hell!" I screeched.

" You can't talk to my men." she gave my a disgusted look. "They're all mine and I had to show you that." She did NOT just say that. I pulled back my arm and let it go with all my might. It hit her square in the mouth making her bleed.

" How dare you!" She spat out some blood. I felt some hands hold me back as I lunged at her again.

" L.E.T M.E. G.O." I pronounced each syllable.

" Bella calm down." Jasper Rosalie's twin brother was holding me back. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob were my best friends since forever. Rose was dating my brother Emmett, Jasper and Alice were dating, and Renesmee and Jacob were dating, too. Me and Alice's brother were the odd one's out, but Edward could never get away from the "Barbie Girls". So I sat alone.

" Bella dad wouldn't be very happy to see you at home from getting expelled." Emmett was right, we went to a bording school and only went home on holidays and during the summer.

" Just get that Bitch away from me." I shot a death glare at Lauren, she was still spitting up blood. They towed her away from me and when she was out of earshot everyone started cheering.

" That's my little sis." Emmett gave me a huge bear hug, and put me on his shoulder.

" Way to go!" The football team shouted. Everyone at school hated Lauren and I had just stood up to her.

" Wow, Bella, I really can see that your related to Emmett." Alice chirped.

" Let's crowed surf her." Someone suggested.

"No, Emmett don't you dare!" I yelled, but it was to late he started passing me around. I was so glad I had stood up to Lauren, but I didn't want all the attention it brought with it. I recognized a few people, while I was getting passed around. Finally, I got put on my feet. I thought about droping to my knees and kissing the ground, but thought better of it. Everyone was watching and I didn't need Jessica to have this in the paper, too. Jessica wrote an gossip collum in the school newspaper. If you ask me it's a bunch of BullShit.

*************************************************

The whole rest of the day people came up to me congratulating me on winning the fight with Lauren. I just said thanks and wished it would all stop. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Renesmee and Jake loved the attention, but they had just transfered here from Hillcrest. I would have to get used to all the attention if I wanted to hang with them. Emmett and Jasper were on the football team. I shuffled into my into my 5th hour AP Biology class and took an empty seat. I heard someone sit next to me and clear their throat. I looked up into the most gorgous emerald green eyes, it was only the most popular jock in the whole school and of course the hottest. Almost every girl is school wanted him. Me included. My heart fluttered and I heard him clear his throat again.

" Um... that was pretty cool of you to stand up for yourself like that to Lauren." His velvet voice filled my ears.

" Er, thanks" I blushed, Edward Cullen had never spoke to me before. He was Alice's brother, but he always was getting trampeled by girls that looked a lot like barbie.

" I'm sorry I've never talked to you before, I mean I know your one of Alices' friends, I just can never get away from the "Barbie Girls"." He smiled.

" It's ok Alice says you hate it, but can't get away from them." I looked down at my tablet and started doodling on it. Mr. Banner walked in and saved me from talking to Edward. I hade always had a HUGE crush on him, but refused to become a "Barbie Girl". Alice and Rose were the only one's to know and I intended on keeping it that way. I would have told Emmett and Jasper, but was afraid they might say something in the locker rooms. I hadn't realize I had zoned out, but the bell rang and I was left dazed.

" Are you alright?" I heard a rough voice say.

" Huh?" I blinked focusing in on Jacob's voice.

" Bella are you ok?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

" Jake your in this class?" I tilted my head a little.

" Ya, I sit right behind you." He seemed confused that I was asking him that. " So are you coming to watch Emmett, Jasper, and me try out."

" Um... Ya, Alice, Rose and Renesmee are making me." I sighed.

" Well, you better go find them so you can all arrive together. I have to go get geared up, see you there." He ran off while I packed up my things and left to find Rose, Alice and Renesmee, they would kill me if I make them late to watch the guys.

**A/N: Ok, so there was a lot of drama in that chapter. I hope you all like it and it's late so I don't know how well my writing is at this hour but there it is.**


	2. Try Out's

A/N: Ok so i'm just winging this story and i really hope your enjoying it. I do not own Twilight only the story line. Oh and any characters I decided to throw into the mix.

**Chapter 2**

**Try Out's**

Bpov

I walked out of the Biology building and ran into Renesmee. I stumbled back into something hard.

" OW!" I shouted looking behind me to see what I had ran into. It was one of the guys from the football team. " Oh, sorry Alexander, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

" It's fine Bella, Great punch this morining." He raised his hand for a high five, I gave him one. He looked back over his shoulder at me as he walked toward the football stadium.

" He was totally checking you out, Bella!" Renesmee squeeled once he was out of earshot.

" Did you see his eyes they're almost the same chocalate brown as Bella's!" Rose started jumping up and down with Renesmee and Alice joined in.

" Let's go. You don't want to be late do you?" I started trudging toward the stadium, " And he was not checking me out." I mumbled under my breath.

" Are you kidding me? He soooo was checking you out, Bella. I swear you don't see yourself clearly. Have you ever looked in the mirror?" Alice ranted as we walked into the stadium.

" Give it a rest, I am not pretty and you can't make me belive I am so there." I put my foot down.

" There is no getting though to you is there?" Renesmee sighed.

" No, I get that from my big brother, you know?" I smirked as we took our seats. I looked around and saw the guys, they looked over and huge grins formed on they're faces as they waved at us. Even Edward waved at Alice. I smiled and waved back, while Rose, Alice, and Renesmee blew kisses. UGGG! Sometimes I really hated being the only one without a boyfriend, but I just didn' t have feelings like that for anyone besides Edward and Edward didn't acknowledge my existence.

" Bella, come here." Emmett screamed and waved me over to them. I looked at the girls, they gave me reassuring looks. I got up and walked to where the guys were standing.

" What?" I asked.

" Coach wanted to talk to you." Jasper shrugged. What? Why would Coach want to talk to me? I walked over to the coach.

" You wanted to see me?" I asked curiosity dripping from my every word.

" Yes, Isabella -" Coach started.

" It's just Bella." I interjected.

" Ok, Bella I was wondering if you wanted to be part of the team?" He asked.

" What do you mean?" I was so confused.

" Well, everyone knows that you know all there is to know about football, because of your brother and I really could use an assistant. You would have to be here every practice and for every game, but you would get paid and you would be ordering the boys around at practice, just like a coach." He explained looking hopeful. " You would even get your own jersey and jacket."

" I think I can handle that, I'll do it." I said. " When do I start?"

" I was hoping today." He smiled.

" Oh, ok what do you want me to do?" I stammered.

" You know just the regular." He put a whistle around my neck and then turned to the guys.

" Alright, from now on during practice you listen to Bella, She is going to be running them." All the guys looked dumbfounded.

" Ok boys, You know what to do let's get started." I broke them out of their trances.

" Whoo, Go Bella!" Emmett yelled as he ran out to the field.

" Oh Shut Up Emmett!" I rolled my eyes.

*****************************************************************

After practice I got pummbled by Emmett, Jazz, and Jake.

'' I can't belive my little sister gets to boss me around during football." Em laughed as we met Rose, Renesmee, and Alice.

" YOU get to run PRACTICE!" they screamed.

" Ya, I even get my own jersey and jacket." I shrugged but all of their jaws dropped. The rest of the football team congregated on the football field.

" That was a great practice, Bella." some shouted and others ran over and grabbed me up in hugs, I was friends with most of the football team. " Congratulations on making the team, Bella." others called.

" Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

A/N: I'm sorry that was a short chapter and I hope you like the job as bossing the guys around, I thought that was pretty good. Please R&R. I forgot to say that in the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed. remember R&R.


	3. Freaking Little Pixi

A/N: Ok so I want to thank anyone who read the story and I don't know how offten I will be able to update.

**Chapter 3**

**Freaking Little Pixi**

Bpov

" Bella get your butt out of bed NOW! We are going shopping today, you promised." Alice whined pushing me off the bed and onto my ass.

" Ow! Alice I am perfectly capable of getting up on my own. And I can do it with out falling on my ass." I got up and rubbed my butt.

" Are you sure, Bella, we all know your a klutz." Rose sarcastically giggled, already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a short blue tennis skirt and a tight white low cut shirt. Alice had on her little black dress, which flattered her petite figure perfectly. She was rummaging through my closet.

" Alice what the hell are you doing?" I questioned walking into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my snarled hair.

" You have to look hot, when your out with me." She simply stated throughing a pair of dark skinney jeans at me and a dark blue halter top.

" I like the jeans, but do I have to wear the top." I whined shoving on my pants.

" Yes, I'm letting you wear pants, so you have to wear the top. That's my comprimise." She turned pointing her nose in the air, I had to laugh at that.

"Where's Renesmee?" I looked around the dorm room for her.

" She couldn't come today, Her and Jake were going to the beach or something like that." Rose rolled her eyes at the thought of what they could be up to. I finished getting dressed and headed out to the car. Might as well get this over with as soom as possible.

" Who's car are we taking?" I wondered as we got out to the parking lot.

" Mine." Alice ran over to her shiney yellow Porshe. " Let's take mine." Rose and I walked over and climbed in. I of course got the back, but at least I wouldn't be squished in here with Renesmee, too. We started toward town, we usually shopped on campus, everything we needed was there. Alice had wanted to go to town though, to get me off campus. I had spent the summer on campus with a few other students to take summer classes, not that I needed to. \

" Are we going to get breakfast first?" I rubbed my growling stomache.

" Ya, Rose and I decided we would pick up some Subway in the mall." Alice chirped.

" Great, we even eat at the mall now." I sarcastically remarked.

" Yep, why waste time eating somewhere else, and were not going to get food right away. We wanted to get some shopping done before we eat." Rose looked back at my scouling face. Why did my best friends have to be shopaholics. I hated shopping, but every Satuday they dragged me to the mall. Once in awhile I could get out of it. I tried this week, I had been exausted all week because of football practice. The guys had to tease me, but they did what I said. It was more tiresome than anyother job I had ever had. The guys were great, and I had a wonderful time ordering around the football team and I had a reason to stare at Edward the greek god of the school and Alice's brother. I wanted him to notice me, but he always had " Barbie Girls" hanging on him. He was Co-Captian, since my brother had transfered here and got the Captain slot filled. Edward wasn't bitter when his spot got filled by Emmett, Edward actually seem overly happy for him.

" Bella we are meeting up with Jasper, Emmett and Edward for dinner." Alice pulled me back to earth. " Bella did you hear me Edward is coming to dinner with us." What! Edward was coming to dinner with us. I had been zoned out through the whole shopping trip, I like not paying attention during our shopping trips it made it a lot less painful.

" Wait, why is Edward coming, he's never come before." I questioned.

" Because I am making him come with us this year, he is not going to stay locked up in his room this year, I can scare away any "Barbie Girls" that come around." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

" Where are we going?" I demanded trying not to focus on the fact Edward was going to be there.

" Oh, just Texas Road House." my mouth dropped and I swear drool was coming out.

" I love that place, who suggested we go there?" I was going to have to thank them, and maybe give them a big hug.

" Edward, suggested it, it's one of his favorite places too." Alice smirked, she knew I was going to have to say thank you to him, which ment talking to him. That little pixi set this up.

" You set this up, so I would have to talk to him, Didn't you?" I accused her.

" Nope, it just worked out perfectly on it's own. I'm shock on how pefect the situation really is. It's like fate wants you to be together." Oh Gosh, She had to bring fate into this. We arrived at the resurant and parked next to Jasper's Green Dodge Charger. We got out and waited for the guys to get out. Rose and Emmett started kissing as did Jasper and Alice. I tuned around and ran into Edward.

" Uff, Sorry Edward, Oh and thanks for suggesting this place." I looked up into his green eyes and my heart faltered.

" It's ok I can see why you would want to look away." He looked down at me. " You like this place?"

" Ya, it's one of my favorite places to eat." I smiled.

" Mine too, Their Serloin Beef Tips are my favorite and the biscuts are to die for." He laughed at himself.

" Really? I feel the same way." I beamed.

" Are you two ready?" Rose snickered.

" We were waiting for you, four to get done swaping spit." I joked and started walking toward the front door. I could feel them following.

" How many? " the hostess asked eyeing the guys.

" 6" I broke her stare on Edward.

" How many?" She asked looking dazed I rolled my eyes.

" SIX." I repeated sounding a little annoyed at her.

" Right this way." She led us to a booth I scooted in and Edward followed me in, Emmett sat on our side too. Alice, Jazz, and Rose sat on the other side. They started talking to their significant others, which left my and Edward to talk.

" So your doing good as the Co-Coach. Practices are harder than ever." He said trying to make a conversation.

" I'm not going to hard on you guys am I?" I asked

" No, No I look forward to practice now, it's a good workout." He smiled reassuringly.

" I just want our team to be the best and I know you guys can do it, that's why I push you guys harded than Coach does." I admitted staring into his eyes, I couldn't break the stare either.

" Hey, Guys fancy meeting you here." I heard a voice say.

A/N: ok so that was kinda a filler chapter, but there was some Edward, Bella action going on. R&R!


	4. unexpected

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Guests**

**Bpov**

" Hey, Guys fancy meeting you here." I heard a voice say, Edward relesed his hold on my eyes and we looked over to see the whole football team standing there. They had gone out to celebrate the start of a new season. They had tables all around our tables and started talking about football.

" What were we talking about?" Edward turned back to me.

" Um... I really don't remember." I admitted trying to think back, but all I could come up with was his eyes and the power they had on me.

" Hmmm..... How was your day?" He asked.

" Torture I had to go shopping with Alice and Rose." I groaned and laid my head back on the seat.

" You don't like to shop? What girl doesn't like to shop?" He looked shocked,but also like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

" This girl." I laughed pointing to myself. He joined in my laughing. I had never heard his musical laugh until now and my stomache flip-floped. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. Words could not do it justice.

" How are you friends with Alice, Rose, and Renesmee when you don't like to shop. Isn't that like all they do?" He finally stopped laughing enough that he could get a sentance out.

" I don't know, but every Satuday I have to go shopping with them." I rolled my eyes.

" Really? Every Satuday?" His eyes widened in shock.

" Well, I try to get out of it if I can, but that rarely happens." I sighed.

" I could help with that, here give me your phone." I took his Iphone and handed him my Samsung Propel. We swaped infomation and gave eachother their phones back. " Next Saturday I will call and ask you to help me with a Biology project because we are partners, k?" I nodded my head. " Then we can go see a movie or something."

" I love your plan. Thank you." I looked over to make sure no one had heard his plan.

" Anytime." He said.

" Edward, Practices are going great huh? The Co-Coach is hot." I heard Matt talking to Edward. I turned to look at Matt.

" Oh, Bella! I'm sorry I didn't know you were right there." He quickly apolagized and turned around. I burst out in laughter.

" Bella, are you ok?" Everyone was looking at me funney.

" I'm fine,but you should have seen the look on Matts' face when he relized I heard him call me hot." I choked out inbetween laughs.

" So now will you belive us when we say you look hot?" Alice asked. The guys looked at her like she was talking Pig Latin.

" What are you talking about Alice?" Jasper spoke up.

" Well, you see little Bella here, thinks she is plain and normal, even when we tell her she looks hot." Alice ratted me out, I was glaring at her the whole time. Leave it to Alice to give you away.

" What! Bella you are far from plain and normal." Edward shocked everyone by saying that. I looked at him with wide eyes. He sat there looking at me with an angry expression.

**A/N: Well there it is Chapter four I hope you like it. Please Read and Reveiw.**


	5. Suprise!

A/N: here's the next chapter hope you like.

**Chapter 5**

**Suprise!**

**BPOV**

After dinner Rose, Alice, and I went back to our dorms. I shared a room with Renesmee. Rose and Alice were roomies and stayed in the room just next door to us.

" Night Rose, Alice." I called as I entered my room.

" Bella your home!" Nessie shouted. " How was your day?"

" Fine, we went shopping and then went to dinner with the guys." I deadly replied.

" Who all went?" She seem overly curious.

" Well it started out as Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, Edward, and me. But the rest of the football team happened to show up." I explained.

" Wait Edward went with you guys?!?!" She mused over the idea that Edward was with us.

" Ya, Nessie can I just go to bed, I'm really tired." I fell over face first on my bed and zonked out right there and then.

****************************************************

I woke to my alarm clock and empty room. This was odd, Nessie must be with Alice and Rose. I got up and showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I shoved on a blue short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and my white DC's. It was Satuday and I had to go to football practice really early. I walked over to my car and drove over to the stadium to get there a little faster.

" Hey Coach" I shouted as I walked over to where he was sitting.

" Hey Bella, think the guys are ready for the game tomorrow against PineCrest?" He look questionly at me.

" Ya the boys will do great and I think they could take PineCrest on Blindfolded." I laughed and Coach laughed too.

" What's so funny?" I was pulled into a huge bear hug.

" Em, I was just telling Coach the team is going to do great in the game tomorrow." I wiggled my way out of Emmett's arms. " K, guys let's get started." Practice went great, after it was over the guys were planning on getting ice cream at the on campus shop.

" Bella, wanna come get ice cream with us?" Jasper asked. All the guys looked to see what my answer was going to be.

" Come on Bells, PLEASE" Emmett gave me a stupid puppy dog face. I burst out laughing.

" How could I say no to that stupid puppy dog face?" I was still laughing a little.

" Yay! Let's go then." He gave me a huge ear-to-ear grin. We walked over to the ice cream shop. Alice, Rose, and Nessie were already there. I ordered Moose Tracks my favorite**(A/N:That really is my Fav.)**. \

" So Bella how was practice?" Nessie was sitting on Jacob's lap.

" It was great, the guys are going to kick butt, tomorrow." I smiled and felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over and saw Edward.

" We have a great Assitant Coach." Edward smiled and put his arm around the back of my chair. I was sitting on the front edge of the chair, but I still liked him having his arm there.

" I second that." Jake smiled.

" Me too" Jazz put in.

" Well, me three and that's the best. Cause first the worst, second the same and last the best of all the game." Emmett joked.

" Fine then I'll go after you and be the last." Alexander piped up. Soon the whole team had put their two cents in to the pot.

" Thanks, but I only coach the practices." I finally was able to comment.

" True, but practices are pretty important." Edward contredicted lightly. My phone started vibrating before I could say any thing else. Who would be calling or texting me right now. All my friends were right here. I grabbed my phone and slid it open. The message read:

_Hey Bella, What's happinin' I haven't seen you in a while. I'm coming up, can't wait to see you._

_Seth _

My jaw dropped and then slowly turned into a smile. I looked up only to see everyone staring at me.

" Jake guess who's coming to visit!" Jacob knew Seth too and was like a big brother to him.

" Who?" He simply said.

" Seth!" I beamed. " I just got a text from him saying that he was coming up." A huge smile spread across Jake's face.


	6. Our Special Treat

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like.

**Chapter 6**

**Our Special Treat**

**Bpov**

"Bella, get up some guy is at the door." Nessie shouted at me. I groggly got up and walked to the door. I was still sleepy, Sunday was the day I got to sleep in and Nessie had to go and wake me up.

" Hey Bells!" an boy's almost a man's voice called. I recognised it immediatly.

" SETH!" I ran over and hugged him. " You've gotten taller, haven't you?"

" Ya, my mom says I look like I'm half giant." He laughed.

" Have you seen Jake yet?" I questioned, looking up at him.

" Na, I thought I would come and see you first." He shrugged and then looked over at Nessie.

" Oh, I'm so rude, Seth this is Renesmee, Nessie, Seth." I said motioning to each of them.

" It's nice to meet you." Nessie sweetly said.

" You too." Seth said eyeing Nessie.

" Nessie's Jake's girlfriend." I warned, emphizing the word Girlfriend. " Let's go meet up with the rest of the group." I suggested.

" I'll text them all, let's tell them to meet us at Wendy's." She pulled out her Blackberry and started texting away. " Their on their way there, including Edward." I glared at her as I stalked to the bathroom, to get dressed. I found a pair of skinny jeans and a green Aropostal baby cut shirt. I shoved my hair in a ponytail and then grabbed my black flats, and pulled them on.

" Ready?" I called to Nessie and Seth.

" Yep," She looked chipper until she saw my outfit. " Bella can't you dress in anything other than t-shirts and jeans?"

" Nope." I simply replied popping the P. " Now let's get this show on the road." I shoved them out the door. We walked over to Wendy's everyone was already there waiting for us to arrive.

" Seth, bro, your here." Jake jumped up to hug Nessie and then punch Seth in the arm.

" It's nice to see you too." I mumbled.

" Sorry, Bells it's just I haven't seen Seth in awhile and ----" I he started, but was cut off.

" I'm happy to see you Bella." Alice jumped up and gave me a hug. \

" I'm glad at least one person's happy to see me." I laughed and hugged he back.

" Sis, You know we all love you." Emmett walked over and grabbed me up into a huge bear hug." We love you enough to order for you."

" Aww, Thanks you didn't have to do that. I was going to buy it myself." I said.

" Thank Edward he paid for it." Rose had to have her turn giving me a hug. I looked over to see Edward looking down at his lap.

" Thank you Edward, you really didn't have to." I said taking the only seat left and of course it was by Edward.

" Your welcome, and it was nothing." He was still looking at his lap. The food arrived then and we sorted out our food and started to pig out. I glaced over to see Edward dipping his frys in his chocolate frostie. **( A/N: I actually do that, it's delicious.)**

" I do that, too." Edward looked up at me. He had a shocked look on his face.

" You do? I thought I was the only one that did it." He still had a shocked look on his face.

" Nope, I do that too, it's delicious. May I?" I held up a fry.

" Go ahead." He shoved the cup to me, I shoved my fry in and then took a bite of it.

" That's gross." Alice was wrinkling her nose. " How can you two eat that?"

" Easy, you dip it in and then take a bite." I demonstated it for her, Edward did the same. Once we were finished chewing and swallowing, we burst out laughing. The look on all their faces was High-Larious.

" You know Alice that's the only way I like frys." I stated after I stopped laughing.

" I still don't know how you can like the taste of that." She wrinkled her nose again.

" Have you ever tried it, Alice?" It was Edward who answered this time. Everyone looked over at Alice who shrugged and grabbed a fry and then a frostie. She shoved the fry in and then took a bite.

" Ugg, That's gross!" She swallowed and then stuck out her tounge as a sigh of disgust. Everyone started laughing.

" Looks like it's our special treat." Edward laughed and looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes.

" I guess so." I said a little dazed.

A/N: Sorry that chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be the game and someone's going to piss Edward,Emmett and the rest of the football team off, Big time. Think you know who it is? You'll just have to wait and see. I know that's kinda mean, but your still going to have to wait.


	7. EMMETT!

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but the school blocked Fanfiction. So I have to go to my grandpa's apartment to update. They won't be coming as often. I'm so sorry. I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. Please bear with me and hang in there.

**Chapter 7**

**EMMETT!**

BPOV

" Bella I can't belive you get to skip classes today, it's not fair!" Nessie complained.

" Ya, Bella you get to stay with the guys instead of coming to class." Rose joined in.

" I say that you keep the guys in line especially EDWARD." Alice laughed, Rose and Nessie joined in. I just glared at them. Ever since Sunday, when we were sharing our food and talking ALOT! I did have to admitt I liked it. If anyone of the guys says or does anything that suggests that their making a move on me, Edward gets really protective of me. At least that's what Alice, Rose and Nessie kept telling me.

" Don't worry I'll keep them in line. Stop with the make up, I have to go." I struggled to get away from them.

" Fine, You look AMAZING, girls our little Bella is going to knock their socks off." Alice beamed and decided to let me go, but not before she shoved me in front of the mirror. I looked pretty, but that was as far as I was going to go.

" WOW! Thanks girls." I said rushing out of the door. I was off to Football practice. I got over to the field and hurried over to Coach. The guys were already out on the field.

" Hey Coach, I'm sorry I'm late the girls wouldn't let me go." I walked over to him.

" Hey Bells"

" Yo Sis"

" Bella" I heard the guys voices eminating from behind me.

" Hey guys." I said as I got pulled into a huge bear hug. " Emmett!"

" Ya," He shrugged.

" My turn" I got passed around and finally ended up in Edward's arms. He set me on my feet and I turned to face Coach, but Edward left his arms around me. My heart fluttered. I loved it! the guys on the team all stared at us in shock for a minute and then Emmett came over and patted Edward's back.

" Dude, My little sis is hard to get, but it looks like you did it." I can't belive He just said that! What the Hell Emmett. I blushed tomatoe red. " Oh and Bells, Alice, Rose and Nessie made you look really beautiful." That just intensified my blush.

" Uh... Thanks Emmett, but really I don't look that good." I said looking down at my feet.

" Are you kidding, Bella every guy here thinks you look georgous." Emmett rolled his eyes " Here all prove it, little sister. Raise your hand if you honestly think that Bella looks Hot." Everyone raised their hands, including Edward.

" It's true, Bella we all think your beautiful." Edward whispered into my ear.

" See so there. " Emmett stuck his tounge out at me. I did the same thing.

" Ok boys lets get to work." They all walked out to the field. Edward was the last to go, and before he went he kissed my cheek.

" See you after practice." He called as he ran over to the rest of the guys. WOW!!! HE JUST KISSED ME!!!!

A/N: Ok so I said it would be the football game, but I desided to do this instead hope you like. R&R Please.


	8. Football

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My school blocked Fanfiction so I can't get on very often. Heres the football chapter finally. hope you like.**

**Chapter 8**

**Football**

Bpov

" K guys let's kiss some butt!" I screamed, before the guys were to run out onto the field. " Good luck." The guys jumped up and down chanting 'win'. It was a tradition. They all had convinced Coach to be carrying me as they ran out onto the field. Emmett picked up me up and the rest of the guy crowded around me. I was totally against the idea,but they hadn't taken no for an answer. They ran out onto the field and I looked up into the crowded bleacher. Emmett started to set me down, but stopped and handed me to someone. I looked around to see what was going on, I spotted a guy with blonde spiky hair walking towards us, eyes on me, I cringed.I looked down to see the guy that was holding me on his shoulder. I saw his touseled bronze hair. Edward was holding me.

" Emmett." The blonde guy said.

" Mike." Emmett said his name with disgust.

" Edward, who's the hotty on your shoulders.

" That's my sister, stay away from her, Newton." Emmett sneered.

" Why don't you let her speak for herself?" He asked. " So sweetie, hows about you and I go out sometime?"

" Not a chance, loser, oh and by the way we're going to kick your ass out there." I growled, he gave me the creeps.

"Aw, come on hot stuff you know you want this." he motioned to his body. I felt like I was going to puke.

" I would rather die, but I hear Lauren Mallory is free, she seem like your type." I offered Lauren up to Mike, she really did seem like his type.

" Sweetcheeks, ---" I cut him off.

" My name is not Sweetcheeks, Hot Stuff, or Sweetie!" I said fliping him off. His eyes got wide and then he smiled.

" Fisty, I like that." He smiled an evil smile.

" Get this through that UGLY head of yours, I am not and never will be interested in you." I snarled at him. " So keep your ugly ASS away from me." I fought the urge to go and punch him right in his ugly mug. I could feel my hands ball into fists.

" Huddle!" The coaches yelled. Mike strolled away and all the guys on the team cheered.

" Way to go! Bells I am proud to call you my sister. You told him!" Emmett and the rest of the guys started to throw me up and down.

" I think your the first girl to turn his Ugly ass down." Edward laughed and gave me a huge hug. The rest of the guys did the same.

" Alright, Now for me go kick their cocky asses." I was excited to see my team kick Mike's teams ass.

" You got it!" Everyone yelled. They ran out and took their places on the field. I could hear Mike's team making snide comments. Mike looked over and winked at me, I fliped him off again. He could go skrew himself. Edward followed his gaze and saw me flip him off. Edward smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back, a little dazed. Edward looked even more like a greek god whensmiled. It made my heart soar and my stomach do flip-flops.

**************************************

We of course won the game it was 75 to 20. We had NO problem beating their stupid asses. After the game, the guys ran over and pulled me into a group hug and then lifted me up like I was the star athlete and had just made the winning touchdown.

" We won for you Bella." They said in unison. I was so happy that they taught them a lesson.

" Thank you!" I must have had the stupidest grin on my face, but I didn't care, I was just so happy. Edward carried me to the restarant, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper carried their girlfriend to the restarant as well. We all had a good laugh at Mike's expence. We all turned in well after midnight. We didn't have classes tomorrow, a result of winning the game. Alice insisted on going shopping, on campus, tomorrow. I was dreading tomorrow.


	9. Ewww!

**A/n: I haven't updated in a while so I thought I owed you guy another chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**EW!**

Bpov

" Can we please go eat, we've been shopping all day and I'm starving!" I whined, rubbing my stomach. We had been shopping since 6a.m and Alice had let me sleep in, it was 6p.m. now and we hadn't eaten in all day. I felt like I was dieing of hunger.

" Fine" Alice huffed and flipped out her phone. She called the guys and told them to meet us at Red Robins. She drove there and got out, we had beat the guys so we waited for them to arrive, it didn't take long. They got out and Nessie, Rose, and Alice ran into Jake, Em, and Jazz's arms. Edward and I exchanged simple hellos.

" So how was shopping?" Edward smirked. I gave him the evil eye. " Hey, I told you that you could have called or texted me." He raised his hands up like he was innocent. Shoot! I could have been saved from shopping all day. I'm such a dits. I smacked the heel of my hand to my forhead.

" I can't belive I had a way out and I forgot." Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!!

" Well, just remember next time,k?" He smiled and laughed.

" Ya, I will, I'm so glad I get to sleep in tomorrow." I sighed changing the subject. I was exausted. Tomorrow was Wensday, but Coach had wanted to go over some things with me, so he got my classes changed so I had his class first and last hour. I had called him, earlier and asked him if I could skip my morning session with him. He had agreed when he heard why I had wanted to. Coach was very understanding and he had met Alice so he knew what I ment when I said she had gotten me up early for shopping. We walked in and sat down, the waitress took our orders, we had all been hear before and knew exacatly what we wanted. I was glancing around and two faces stood out from the rest. I felt like I was vomit. Everyone must have saw my disgusted expression.

" What's wrong?" Edward asked his tone a little anxious.

" Lauren and Mike just walked in." I made a disgusted sound.

" Ewwwww!!!!" Nessie squealed in disgust.

" Are they together?" Rose questioned. Why did it matter?

" Yes," I remembered then what I had said at the football game. " I can't belive he took my advise, they are a perfect couple, though. The slut with the whore." Everyone laughed and after a couple of minutes we calmed down.

" Wait what did you mean he took your advise?" Alice pondered. That's right only the guys and me knew about it.

" Bella, told Mike off. He was trying to hit on her, even after Em told him to back off. So Bella ripped him a new one and told him to shove it." Jake smiled at the memory. " While she was telling him off, she told him to check out Lauren."

" I can't belive he did. But your right they are perfect for eachother." Jasper agreed with a laugh. I hope that they don't see us, I'm not sure if I could restrain myself from decking them both. I absoultly hated both of their guts.

" Shit, Here they come." Emmett confirmed my worst nightmare.

" Swan, what are you doing talking to 4 of my football players?" Lauren's nasally voice hurt my ears.

" Doing just that Lauren, talking, and they aren't your football players. If anything they're mine. I am Cocoach." I sneered at her.

" You wish, they are -"

" Lauren get it through your pea-sized brain of yours, they are not and never will be yours. Just stick to your man whore there and stay out of our hair." I glared at her, imagining her my fist conecting with her jaw.

" Do you want to take this outside, Bitch." Lauren screamed.

" Bring it, I could take you down any day." I narrowed my eyes. She started outside and I got up to follow.

" Bella," Edward's voice was full of concern. " Are you sure?"

" I'll be fine, are you guys going to come out and support me?" I wasn't sure, I would be fine and I wanted someone to come and make sure.

" We are all coming, Bella." Rose ordered, standing. We all trudged outside, Lauren was waiting for me, on the grass.

" Scared." She called to me.

" You wish, Slut." I answered her with a harsh tone.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I just had to, please don't hate me for it. I will try to update soon, maybe tomorrow, or later to night. **


	10. Fight, Fight!

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been able to get to a computer and type it up. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 10**

**Fight, Fight!!**

**Bpov**

We were outside of the resturant and I was getting more nervous by the minute.

" Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward must have saw the worry on my face.

" I'll be fine, plus I really want to kick her ass." I assured, more to myself than to him. Lauren pranced over to where we were standing.

" You ready, Bitch?" Lauren sneered. I could see all of the guys tense up.

" The real question is, Are you ready to have your ugly face smashed in?" I replied, Lauren lunged at me. I hit her with a punch, sending her staggering backwards. This time I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Lauren was throwing punches the whole time, she had horrible aim. I dodged all of her blows, returning them with punches of my own. She wriggled out from my clutches and stood. I rose at the same time, she went to kick me but I sidesteped and grabbed her boney ankle. This caused her to topple backwards, she got up and through a punch. I barily got out of the way, and I punched her right in her nose. Her nose started to bleed, but she was relentlas. She tried punching me again, this time she went for my stomach, I didn't move fast enought this time. She got me square in the stomach, it knocked the wind out of me. I punched her again, this time coming contact with her eye. I threw another one, hitting her in the stomach, letting her know how it felt. She crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. Mike ran over to her.

" Lauren are you ok?" Mike shot me a look. " You hurt her."

" No Shit Sherlock." Emmett spoke for me. " That's what you get for messing with my little sis."

" Bella! Are you ok?" Renesmee rushed over to me, where I was clutching my stomach. Lauren's punch was going to leave a nasty bruise.

" I'm fine, but I would like to sit." I plopped down on the grass at the edge of the parking lot.

" That was awsome! Bells I didn't know you could fight like that." Jake sat down next to me.

" I lived with Emmett for how many years?" I pointed out.

" You've got a point." Jasper laughed. I looked over to see where Alice and Rose were. They were staring at me there mouthes hanging open in shock.

" What?!?!" I asked, huge smiles spread across their faces.

" Wow, you kicked Lauren's Ass!" They screeched, running over and giving me a hug. There was someone missing,

" Where's Edward?" I looked around.

" I'm right here." Edward's velvet voice came from behind me. " You were right, you did a good job kicking her ass."

" Why thank you. Um.... I kinda want some ice cream, who's with me. A little celebration." I suggested, I really wanted ice cream.

" Sounds good to me." Nessie agreed. We all piled into cars. Alice had Jasper ride in her car with Rose, and Nessie, so I was stuck riding with Emmett, Jake, and Edward. Emmett and Jake sat upfront leaving me and Edward the back.

" Is there some thing wrong?" Edward was acting a little weird.

" It's nothing." He was unconvinsing.

" You can trust me." I prodded for more information.

" It's just Lauren." He answered, followed by a sigh.

" Don't let her get to you." I put my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled my a little closer.

" Thanks," He whispered, pulling me into a hug.

" Your welcome." I breathed, hugging him back.

**A/N: I again want to apologize for not updating sooner. I liked having Bella kick Lauren's Butt. I probably won't get to update for a while, again. I want to apologize in advance for that. I hope you don't hate me, I really have tried. **


	11. Hurt

**A/N: Ok so I finally get to update again. My dad won't let me come over to my grandpas to get on the internet alot anymore. But we are supposed to be getting internet at my house soon so keep your fingers crossed. **

**Chapter 11**

**Hurt**

Bpov

My stomach was black and blue, Lauren had gotten one good punch. It was really starting to hurt, but I didn't want anyone to worry so I just played it off. I went into the bathroom to see how bad it was today. I didn't bother closing the door to the bathroom, no one was home, so no one would see my bruised belly.

" OMG! Bella why didn't you tell us?!?" Alice screamed. I looked over and saw everyone, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jake, Nessie, and Edward. How did they all get in with out me hearing them? Oh well they all saw my stomach.

" I didn't want to worry you." I replied, pulling my shirt down to cover the black spot.

" You need to go to a doctor and get that checked out." Jake said as Nessie came over and pulled my shirt up to get a better look at my belly.

" Oh that looks horrible, I bet it hurts." She brushed her fingers over the spot, I cringed it hurt really bad.

" Nessie don't do that again, that hurt her." Emmett ordered. " Bells you are going to the doctor."

" No, I'm fine. It's just a bruise." I stood my ground.

" Boys grab her, be careful of her stomach, though." Emmett demanded. Edward was right there grabbing me up bridal style. I glared at them, all of them.

" Please put me down." I pleaded.

" Sorry, Bella. I agree with your brother and Jake you need to see a doctor." He held on tighter and kept walking to the nurses office.

" Fine." everyone was behind us walking silently. I turned to glare at Emmett.

" What?" He put his hands up, like he was innocent.

" It's all your fault, I'm going to the doctors office. I hate going to the doctors, you know that." I ranted.

" Bells, you know you need to get it checked out." He was right I did know it, but I didn't want to admitt it.

" Come on, Bells, if there isn't anything wrong with you they will just let you go." Jasper tried to make me feel better.

" If, but what if ther is something wrong with me." I mummbled.

" If there is something wrong with you, we will all personally beat the shit out of Lauren." Alice chirped. " Right guys."

" Right." Everyone said in unison. I sighed and cuddled down in Edward's arms. I wish I could stay there forever. I was falling for Edward, but he wasn't into, so I would just have to suffer.

" Bella are you ok?" Edward looked down at me.

" Ya, just thinking." I reassured. We entered the nurses office, a nusre came rushing over.

" What's wrong with her?" She asked Edward. He lifted my shirt to show the nurse my bruise. Her eyes got wide and she showed us to a room.

" That was not a good sign." I stated. " Looks like you guys will have to beat the shit out of Lauren."

" You don't know that!!" Rose countered nearly screaming.

" Did you see the nurses face?" I shot back.

" Girls, let's just wait for the doctor to decide." Jasper calmed us. He was right, we didn't know either way.

" Kids I need you to leave the room, unless you are family." The doctor ordered. Everyone, but Emmett, filed out of the room.

" Let me see." He pulled up my shirt and did some tests on me. " Ok, so Miss Swan, you have some minor interanl bruising. There's nothing we can do for that other than prescribe pain killers. The bruise should clear up in a couple of weeks. You may leave now." The doctor concluded.

" Thank you." I said and hopped off the crinkly paper.

" That's one nasty bruise. If you have any serious pain you need to come back right away." Emmett and I walked out of the room after agreeing.

" Are you ok!?!?!?" I was nearly tackeled by everyone.

" I'm fine, just some internal bruising. He said I would be fine in a couple of weeks." I answered. " Can we go get something to eat, I haven't eaten breakfast and it's already noon?"

" Where should we go eat?" Jake pondered.

" Um... How 'bout Tam's?" I suggested. I really wanted a pastrami burger.

" Let's go." Alice chided,and headed for Tam's.

**A/N: There you go I hope you liked it and by the way it was a few days after the fight with Lauren. I just realized that I didn't put that in and thought you should know. I didn't want to go back and rewrite some of it. Hope you like it. Please Review and I will try to update soon, but with summer coming I don't know how ofter I will be able to. Please Review, Please I'm begging you. **


	12. Belly Check

A/N: I am sooooo Happy, school let out last thursday!!! I am still waiting to get internet, so please hang on. I am currently grounded, but no need to worry it's only for the week and only from my phone and music. I will be starting Drivers Ed. on the 18th so that may mean more updates.

**Chapter 12**

**Belly Check**

Bpov

" Hey Bella, Wait up!" I heard Alexander's smooth voice shout. I turned to face him, he was running toward me.

" Hello Alexander." I greeted, smiling. Alexander was tall and handsome. He was a great guy, I didn't mind hanging out with him. He seemed to enjoy my company as well.

" How's it goin'?" He said, once he caught up with me.

" Good, you?" I returned the question.

" I'm fine, can I sit with you today?" He asked. I didn't care if he sat with me. Why would he ask that? I guess he was just being polite.

" Ya, sure." We walked to the lunch table after picking up our food.

" Hey DUDE!" Emmett boomed as we sat down.

" Hey Emmett." Alexander smiled.

" It's nice to see you to bro." I smirked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He smiled and took a mammoth sized bite out of his sandwich. " Em, You don't have to eat it all in one bite." Everyone at the table burst into laughter.

" Hey Edward, come and sit by us, there's an empty seat next to Bella." Alice perked up at the sight of her brother.

" Hi guys." He greeted taking the seat on my left, Alexander had the one to my right. " What was so funny?"

" Bella was teasing Emmett." Jake answered, still laughing a little.

" That must have been interesting." Edward smiled at me, and then seemed to notice Alexander. "Alexander, you did great at practice yesterday."

" Thanks man, you did better though." Alexander and Edward fell into conversation and everyone else did as well, I put in my say every once in a while. Lunch ended and everyone went their seperate ways exept for Edward.

" Bella, I was wondering how you feel?" He had a very conserned expression on his face.

" Edward, you don't need to worry. I feel fine, really I do." I assured, but he still looked a little worried.

" Can I see?" He questioned.

" Later, we have to get to class and I don't want everyone to see." I explained. He seemed pleased that I was willing to let him see. We departed and I went to class. The rest of the day went by slowly and I wondered if everyone was going to demand to see my stomach after classes ended. It wouldn't suprise me, not in the least. When final bell sounded I was glad to finally be done with the school day. Edward was waiting for me outside of my class.

" You didn't have to wait for me." I said as I passed him. He fell into step next to me.

" I wanted to." He responed with a smile. We chatted on the way to my dorm. I stepped in the door of my dorm and was attacked.

" Bella we want to see your stomach." Nessie demanded. Everyone was there, Nessie,Jake, Em, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and of course Edward.

" Fine." I lifted up my shirt and showed them the fading bruise. " See it's already fading."

" Good, we will be doing these belly checks everyday until it's completely gone." Rose informed me.

" Great." I sarcastically shouted.

" Aw, come on Bells it's not that bad." Jasper commented.

" Ya, having your friends constantly looking at your bare stomach, isn't bad at all." I rolled my eyes.

" We're just worried about you." Edward draped his arm over my shoulders.

" I know, you guys are the best. I understand, I would be just like you if not worse." I sighed and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist.

" Let's eat! I'm starved!" Emmett of course. He was always hungry.

" Come on then. Let's get this show on the road." We shuffled out the door and headed for some food.

**A/N: I will really try to update more. Please Review, I love input on my writing and if you ever have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Hope you liked it and Please Reveiw.**


	13. Trouble

**A/N: I haven't got internet, yet. I was trying to update more but it's getting hard. My aunt is visting and I've been grounded. Also I've been pretty busy. Enough about me and on with the story.**

**Chapter 13**

**Wanted**

**Song Wanted by: Jessie James**

Bpov

I woke up with a raging headache, I am so tired. Maybe the girls would let me stay home sick, I really don't feel that good today.

" Waky, Waky Bells!" Nessie shouted, I cringed. " Bella are you ok?" She saw my cringe.

" I don't know, I have a massive headache and I don't feel so well. " I croaked, my voice sounded almost as horrible as I felt.

" Why don't you stay home today and one of us will get you homework?" She more ordered than asked. Alice and Rose busted into our room then.

" Bella is staying home today, she isn't feeling good today. One of us will have to pick up her studies for her." Nessie informed them as the guys walked in. I was in my underware and scrambeled to hide under the covers.

" I'll pick them up and drop them off later. " Edward's musical voice sounded worried. " I'll bring by some lunch and dinner for you, too."

" Thanks." I managed to choke out. Everyone eyed me with worried looks on their faces. They turned and headed to class and I fell into my pillow and slept.

*************************************************************************************************

Knock Knock

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward's muffled voice reached my ears.

" It's unlocked." I got up and changed into some sweats, so he wouldn't see me in my underware. I came out to see Edward sitting at the desk. He handed me some soup.

" Thanks, Edward you didn't have to." I was glad he did anyway. I got to see him even though I wasn't in class today.

" I wanted to." He simply said. HE WANTED TO!!!! Maybe he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him. I smiled and bit into his sandwitch. I smiled back and started on my soup. He had to go, but it looked like he really didn't want to. I fell back asleep once he reluctantly left.

*****************************************************************************************************

Again I was awakened to a knock. Edward came in with food.

" Thank you Edward." He handed me soup and my homework.

" Do you want to study after we eat?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. We ate in silence and then started to study. We finished my homework in no time and decided to watch some T.V. I cuddled up to Edward while we watched T.V. and he seemed to like that and wrapped his arms around me. Nessie walked in and smiled.

" I'm so glad you got her out of bed, Edward. I checked on her earlier and she was sleeping the day away." She smiled.

" I would do it any time." He kissed my cheek, I blushed and kissed his cheek back. Nessie's grin only got wider.

" How are you feeling? Let me see your stomach." I stood up and showed her my faded bruises.

" I am feeling better, Nessie. Thanks for caring." I sat on Edward's lap and he replaced his arms around me.

" Are you kidding, everyone was worried sick." She came over kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom. I looked up at Edward for comfromation, he nodded.

" Well, I'm glad you were the one to bring me my stuff." Did I just say that out loud! He smiled and hugged me tighter.

" Me, too." He kissed my hair. We continued to watch T.V. I fell asleep my face buried in Edward's chest and his arms around me.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I left it on a cliff and it was kinda short. I will hopefully update soon. I've been pretty busy latly and I really will try. I will soonish be posting some of my other stories, so look for those. Please Review.**


	14. What are we going to do?

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the wait. I'm having computer troubles with the computer with this chapter on it so i finally got fed up with it and decided to just retype you like it. **

**Chapter 14**

**What are we going to do?**

I looked in the bathroom mirror at my belly hoping this to be the last time I did so. I lifted my shirt and looked it's gone!!

" It's gone!" I screamed, forgetting Nessie was in the apartment with me.

" What! What's gone?" I heard Nessie running to see what was wrong.

" Nessie don't panic, it's fine-"

" What did you lose?" She huffed interupting me.

" I lost the bruises on my stomach! They're gone!" I was over joyed. Nessie's face burst into a huge smile, we started to jump up and down, happy dance style.

" Bella that's great! We have to go tell Alice and Rose." She left to get ready to go bombard Alice and Rose's room. I got dressed in jeans and an Aeropostal t-shirt. We met out by the door and left, making our way to the girls apartment. KNOCK, KNOCK. Nessie practically pounded their door down.

" Come in, it's open." Rose's muffled voice called. We opened the door and stepped in. Rose was watching t.v. and Alice was who how nows where. " Hey, what up?"

" Well, we have some good news, but Alice needs to be here." I said. The pixi fluttered out of the bathroom, of course.

" I'm here, now what's the good news?" Alice smiled." Bella's buises are gone!" Nessie squealed, Alice and Rose started to squeal and we repeated the happy dance, with Alice and Rose this time.

" Bella that's great! Let me see." I lifted my shirt so that they could see that my stomach was free of bruising.

" We have to tell the boys, you know they will want to know." Rose said, I sighed. " What?"

" It's nothing. Let's go." I headed toward the door. "After we tell them and probaly show them can we go get something to eat, I'm starving?"

" Sure thing." Alice agreed. " I'm pretty hungry myself." We started for the boys dorm. KNOCK,KNOCK. We were hoping all of them had congregated in Jazz and Em's room.

" Come in." Emmett's booming voice ordered. We piled into there room. Sure enough Edward and Jacob were there playing video games with Jasper and Emmett. " Hey girls." They paused the game and turned to look at us.

" What's going on?" Jasper asked.

" We've got good news and thought you would like to hear, but if not we'll just leave you guys to your video games." Nessie smirked.

" What's the good news?" Jake wondered.

" Bella's buises are gone!" Alice exclaimed. Smiles broke out across their faces.

" Bella that's wonderful." Edward congratulated, Emmett came over and gave me a huge bear hug and then passed me off to Jake, then Jazz, and finally Edward.

" I wanna see." Em said, I lifted my shirt and showed off my non-bruised belly.

" Now that you know I am going to go eat, I'm starving, you can join if you wish." I started for the door, Alice, Rose, Nessie, Jake, Jazz, Em, and Edward followed.

" Where are we going to go eat?" Jazz pondered.

" I don't know, I'm just really hungry, any suggestions?" I asked, stopping to look at everyone.

" Um...How bout Dennys?" Rose suggested. Everyone shrugged in agreement. " Dennys it is then." We made our way to Dennys.

************************************

After we ate, we decided to hang out at one of our apartments. As we were walking, something caught my eye. I started to walk to this poster, everyone stopped, I could feel their eyes boring into my back. I made it to the poster and in big bold letters it said:

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!**

**Saturday at 8pm**

**Be there or be square**

**It's still not to late to regester for your chance at performing with your band**

**Registration ends at 1 on Saturday**

**Rehersal is at 4 **

**Come battle with your band.**

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!**

I felt everyone join me and once they were done reading they all turned to look at eachother.

" Should we do it?" Jake broke the silence. " It could be fun."

**A/N: I hope you like. A cliffhanger, I can be soooo evil. Mwhahahaha! Please REVEIW!!! I'm begging on my knees begging. **


	15. Battle of the Bands

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating in forever, but here is chapter 15 finally!!!**

**Chapter 15**

**Battle of the bands**

**bpov**

"Should we do it?" Jake broke the silence. " it could be fun."

" Dude, this would be more than fun it would be awesome and we could so win." Emmett smiled. " I could be drums, Jake and Jazz on the guitars, Edward on the keys, and the girls could all sing." It did sound fun and Emmett had it all figured out.

" Every one for it raise your hands." Rose said, everyone's hands shot up. " Well, then it's settled, let's go sign up."

" And of course practice." Nessie said. " We only have until Saturday and it's Wednesday. We only have 4 days counting today to pull this off." She pointed out.

" We can do this, come on guys let's get to work. We need a song and instruments and outfits and mainly to sign up and to practice and ...." Alice rambled on as we made our way to the sign up sheet, which we only knew where it was because Rose asked someone.

" What are we going to call ourselves?" I seriously asked. All their faces went blank. " Fine, I'll come up with the name." I jotted down the name I came up with for the band.

" Whatdaya put?" Jake questioned, leaning over to get a better look.

" Nope, you wouldn't help me figure it out you can't see it, yet. That goes for all of you." I said hiding it from everyone.

After sign up was finished, we went to the music building and set up.

" Um...guys what are we going to sing?" I asked.

" Well I was thinking we could sing Don't cha by the Pussycat dolls." Alice said.

" That is such a good song!" Alice and Nessie gushed. " What do you guys think?" They nodded in agreement. "Bella?" I nodded. " But who is the lead singer and who does the guys part?" I asked.

" Well, you would do the lead and Emmett would do the guys part, because he has a deeper voice than the others." Alice explained, I gapped. Me for the lead, was she nuts! I couldn't sing the lead!

" Alice -!"

" Don't even say it Bells, you are amazing singer and you will do the lead." Rosalie stopped me before I even got started.

" Fine." I sighed. " But there is no way I am dressing like they do."

" Alice why are you torturing me with this outfit?" I complained. It was the day of the Battle and Alice had put me in one of those ridiculously skimpy tight outfits, like the pussycat dolls wear.

" Bella you look HOT!! Every guy in that crowd is going to be drooling over us in these outfits plus the dance moves we have choreographed." Nessie smiled. We kinda made up a dance and the outfits without the guys knowing. We didn't even do them during rehearsal, this is going to be the first time anyone will have seen them. I just hope I don't trip.

" Midnight Sun! Your on!!" The stage hand yelled. Our group had found out what I had called the band during the rehearsal. The girls and I waited until the guys were set up and Alice signaled for the guys to start playing and for Emmett to start singing. We had let the stage hand in on our plan so everything was perfect. I sang in all the right parts during Emmett's part. Finally it was our turn to come on stage. We entered and did our song and dance without any problems. The guys off and on stage were constantly staring at us in awe. We exited the stage and us girls started happy dancing.

" You can stop staring now." Rose said turning to face the guys.

" I don't think we can." Jake answered. I rolled my eyes, and listened to the announcer.

" Guys they're about to announce the winners." I said rushing to the where I could see the stage.

" And the Winners are............" Why do they have to do that. " MIDNIGHT SUN!!!!" I felt my eyes grow wide.

" Come on Bella let's go!" Alice grabbed my arm and towed me on stage. We took the prize and thanked everyone.

" I can't believe we won." I said still stunned.

" Of course we did, we were amazing!" Jasper amazingly answered.

" I think Alice is rubbing off on you." Edward laughed.

" I so agree." I managed to say in between laughing.

" FOOD!!! I need food now." Emmett randomly yelled. Which did nothing to help with my laughter.

**A/N: Ok, so there it is. It was kinda hard to write, so I'm kinda sorry for this chapter. As always I love your comments and if you have any ideas on where to go with this I would love to hear them. **


	16. WHAT THE HELL?

**A/N: I feel sooo bad I haven't updated in soooo long. I have been uber busy and have had writers block with everything. I hope you enjoy this update that has been long in coming. **

**Chapter 16**

**WHAT THE HELL?!?**

**Bpov**

" We HAVE to do that again!!" Nessie exclaimed, once we had food in our bellies. We were walking around on the campus.

" HEY IT'S MIDNIGHT SUN!!!" Some random kid screamed. Tons of people rushed over to surround us. I recognised a few faces in the crowd, there were even teachers crowded around us to get our autographs and pictures.

" YO! BACK UP!!! WE WILL TRY OUR HARDEST TO GET TO EVERYONE BUT WE NEED OUR SPACE!!" Rose shouted, the crowd moved back and gave us some space. "GET IN A SINGLE FILE LINE! PEACEFULLY OR I WILL HAVE THE BOYS HELP YOU AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" She continued. They peacefullyish got into a single file line and we signed and took pictures with all the people in the line. It was past 5 in the morning when we finished and I was so tired I was about to collapse.

" Bells are you okay?" Jasper questioned, looking at me with concern. I smiled and nodded, " Yeah, I'm fine. I just am really tired."

" I'll say, Bella you look like your going to pass out." Jake said. I wobbled a little then and Emmett pulled me up into his arms.

" Emmy, put me down." I whined, but he just started to walk towards my dorm. We got to mine and Nessie's dorm, Nessie unlocked the door and we all piled in, Em set me on my bed. Nessie fell face first onto her bed and was immediatly asleep, Alice did the same on Nessie's bed, too. Rose asked if I would share my bed with her, I didn't mind we had pretty big beds.

" Hey Bells, mind if me and the guys crash in the living room?" Emmett pondered.

" I don't care, Em. Good night, Bro." I said laying down.

" Night Belly, sweet dreams." I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and immediatly looked at the clock, 2:30 pm. OH MY HELL!!! We slept until FREAKING 2:30 in the afternoon. I looked over and Rose was still asleep and so were Alice and Nessie. I carefully got off the bed and crept into the living room, remembering the guys had spent the night in there. They were all still asleep, too. Thank the heavens that it was Sunday and we had whatever was left of the day to recover from such a late night, I swear it was 5:30 in the morning before we even started to come back to the dorm. I was still sluggish, but more refreshed. I started cooking eggs, pancakes, and bacon for everyone hopefully the smell will wake them up. I know Emmett will be in here first, he will come back from the dead if he smells food.

" MMM....Smells soooooo good." Yep, there he was. He stauntered into the kitchen.

" Afternoon, Emmy." I said. He nodded in responce. Everyone started making their ways into the kitchen and sitting in seats at the table looking dead tired still. " Here you guys go." I set the food on the table and took a seat. Emmett started to dig in as did everyone else. I filled my glass with orange juice and started nibbling on a piece of bacon.

" Oh, Bella this is wonderful!" Alice thanked. I smiled and nodded. After breakfast we all went to different places in the apartment and did our own thing, but that was mainly sleeping. I changed into sweats, and let Rose borrow some and Nessie changed and let Alice borrow her extra pair, so we would be more comfortable. Emmett just stripped down to his boxers, the rest of the guys followed suit. I didn't mind, I was to tired to care or even really notice. The rest of the day was pretty boring, we were to tired to do anything.

" I think I'm going to ditch tomorrow's classes." I mummbled.

" ME TOO!" Alice said exuberently, well as exuverent as she could with how tired she was, everyone was in agreement. We all ended up crashing in the apartment again.

I woke up around noon this time and I looked to see that I was the last one up. I felt quite a bit better today, than I did yesterday. I stumbled into the living room where everyone was sitting.

" Hey Sleeping Beauty." Edward called.

" HEY! I was up befor all of you yesterday."

" Yeah, but that was yesterday."Nessie said.

" Ness, your a girl, your supposed to be on my side."

" Sorry." She smiled. I flopped down on the couch next to Edward.

" What's on the agenda for today." Jazz asked.

" UM......We could -" " BOOM!!!" We all rushed out into the corridor.

" WHAT THE HELL?!?" We all said.

**A/N: I'm evil, please don't kill me but I thought this needed a little more drama. I don't want it to get boring and I hope to update soon, I promise I will try my best to update soon. I know this chapter is kinda short, and it's kinda a filler, but I need to think of somewhere to go with this. Please Review, I love any comments. **


	17. Getting to Know You

**A/N: Thanks for not killing me :) Anyways on with the story. **

**Chapter 17**

**Getting to Know You**

**Bpov**

" WHAT THE HELL?!?" We all said. I looked to the back of us and it was the same as what was in front of us.

" We're trapped." I said. The roof had fell in on both sides of our dorm. It was stacked up high enough that we couldn't get out either way we went. I would suggest that we climb out a window but we were on the top floor of the building. Thankfully mine and Nessie's and Rose and Alice's apartments were the only ones on the top floor and we could still get into both apartments, and that no one was hurt.

"RING!! RING!!" Nessie went back into the apartment to pick up the phone, everyone followed her in.

" Hello," She answered, " Yes everyone's fine- yes they are up here too- we should be fine we have to apartment's up here with food, working bathrooms and water, we should be set for a while- yes, that would be much great- ok, bye."

" What's going on Nessie." Jasper asked. She looked at each of our faces before answering. " They don't know how long we are going to be stuck up here, they said that it could take weeks or months, but as long as we're stuck up here we are excused from all of our classes we won't have to make any assignments up, our grades will be frozen."

" Thank the skies for that, I can't afford to let my grades drop, but what about football?" Emmett worried.

" They didn't say anything about that, but we're stuck so I guess we are going to have to deal with it." Nessie sighed.

" That's not exactly a bad thing," Jake said, wrapping his arms around Nessie, " We're all stuck together and I see this as a way to get closer to you guys."

" I guess so, but-"

" Bella come on, don't be a Debbie Downer. I think you're the most distant of everyone, well you and Edward. This will let us get to know you better, and Edward." Jacob interrupted.

" I'm not a Debbie Downer!!" I pouted.

" How would I now that. You keep to yourself Bells." He said.

" I do not! Do I?" I looked at the girls and they nodded. I looked at the guys and Em, Jazz, and Jake nodded, Edward shrugged. " I didn't realize I was so to myself."

" Belly, you've always kept to yourself. You didn't tell me when those boys were picking on you, but I knew something was wrong and I had to go ask Angela if she knew what was going on, remember Belly?" Emmy asked.

" Yeah, I guess you guys are right." I admitted, shrinking into the couch. " Can we talk about something else now?" I pondered.

" Sorry Belly, let's pick on Edward now." They turned to Edward. I laughed a little, his eyes got wide and he took a seat next to me on the couch.

" I don't keep to myself. " He stated.

" Sorry Edward, but you do. You were always in the music room at home and when I asked to listen or what you were doing you said you didn't want me to listen or that it was none of my business what you were doing." Alice said. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Rose.

" Edward you were always bottled up in your room, before Alice and the rest of us, Bella excluded, made you come and start doing things with us." Rose commented, the rest of them nodded. " Bella, you were the same way, though."

" Hey! I thought we were done talking about me." I said.

" Well it's true isn't it? Both of you." Jazz mused. I glanced at Edward and saw that he had done the same.

" Yeah, I guess it's true." Edward and I said simultaneously.

" See so this is a great chance to get to know both of you and the rest of us better." Nessie smiled.

" But first food." Em boomed. Everyone looked at me.

" I made it yesterday, it's someone else's turn." I smiled.

**A/N: Ok there is another chapter, I hope you liked it. So yeah, wonder what will happen while they are trapped. I know that them being trapped like that is very unrealistic, but I thought it would spice up the story. I'm sorry it's another short chapter. Please Review. **


	18. Closer

**A/N: Hey! I'm getting better at updating sooner. :) anywho, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you and please don't give up on me I do try, my life is just so hectic. Love you all 3**

**Chapter 18**

**Closer**

Bpov

Edward made us food this time, it was delicious. I devoured mine in what felt like seconds. Once I was done I stauntered into the living room. Emmett was second to come, followed by the others.

" What do we do now?" I asked. Alice got this evil look in her eye and looked over at Emmett, who was wearing an almost identical look. " Uh, OH." Edward looked at me with a worried look. I nodded confirming what he thought. The others were closing on us now. I grabbed Edward's arm and made a break for my bedroom. I pulled him in the room and rushed to close the door and lock it.

" That was close." Edward sighed. I nodded sliding down the door. Edward slid down next to me.

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I heard Emmett and Alice scream. " EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN.....!" Rose and Jasper's screams were added to the mix.

" Ow, my butt." I complained, totally ignoring the screaming mad men and women on the other side of the door. Edward chuckled and stood up extending his hand down to help me up. I took it and stood up. " Thanks." I said, heading for the bed. I tripped on my way there, though, and prepared for the impact of the floor, instead I felt strong arms circle me and help me get my balance again.

" Are you okay?" Edward asked, I could feel his breath on my neck, because he hadn't let go of me, yet. I shivered at the feeling and nodded, I didnt' trust my voice at that moment. " Good." He said and I shivered again. He helped me to my bed, not letting go of me probably afraid I would hurt myself. We sat facing eachother on the bed. We sat there in silence, well not really there was still pounding and screaming coming from outside the door.

" So...." We simultaneously said and then laughed. " You know we are going to have to stay in here until they calm down or bust the door down."

" Yeah, what do you want to do?" He chuckled a little.

" Um......I don't really know." I answered truthfully.

" 20 questions sound good to you?" He pondered. I nodded. " Do you mind if I go first?"

" Not at all?"

" Ok, What is your favorite movie?"

" The Notebook. My turn. What's your favorite band?"

" I don't really have one, I can't choose a favorite. My turn, What's your favorite book?"

" Whithering heights." We continued to quiz eachother for the whole day. The noise had died down outside, but neither of us noticed. We eventually drifted off to sleep. As I was drifting of though I thought I heard the door open, but I can't be sure it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me.

!

Apov

We had spent the morning pounding on Bella's door, and screaming at her and Edward. They had ignored us compleatly, how rude! We spent the rest of the day devising a plan to get them out of that room and how to get them together. They are soooooo perfect for eachother, and I just know that they are going to end up together, but me being me means that I am totally going to help speed up the process. If I let them get together on their own, it would take way to long, they are both so blind! Ug! It makes me soooo mad and sad. We finally got the door open only to find the two of them asleep on her bed. They looked so peaceful, we backed out of the room and closed the door.

" Aww, don't they look so cute." Rose and Nessie squealed.

" If he hurts her in any way he's gonna get it." Emmett muttered, while the rest of the guys nodded. I stayed quite. We spit up in couples and went to bed. Tomorrow I was going to have a talk with Bella.....

**A/N: I know it's not that long, but it is what it is. I was originally going to have this story in all Bella's point of veiw, but I felt that I needed to have another veiw in here and now that it's not just Bella's point of veiw, who knows who I am going to have appear next. I will try to make the chapters longer, but who knows if I will be able to. Please R&R. Love you all.**


	19. AMAZING!

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter, I'm making an effort to update more often and make the chapters longer so here goes. **

**Chapter 19**

**AMAZING!**

**Bpov**

I woke curled up in strong arms. I started to get up, but the strong arms hugged me tighter to their owner. Who was the owner of these arms? Then it all came back to me, they were Edward's arms...Edward's strong arms. We had fallen asleep on the edges of my bed, how had we gotten to this position? Edward started to stir and I heard his breathing change signaling that he had waken up.

" Good morning." I greeted. He loosened his grip on me enough that I was able to turn over and look at him. He was smiling at me.

" It's a very good morning." He said. " Did you sleep well?"

" Definatly, you?" I smiled.

" Absolutly." He pulled me closer. I laid my head on his chest and looked out my window. I had the best view in the house, it overlooked the lake next to the school and my window gave the best view of it.

" Beautiful." I breathed looking out over the lake with the morning sun shining down over it, was breath taking.

" mmhmm, yes." Edward sighed. I looked up at him and he was staring right at me. We just stared at eachother for a while.

" Bella I need to -" Alice inturupted. I looked over at the door and Alice was standing in the doorway staring at Edward and I.

" I guess I'll go see what the guys are up to." Edward akwardly said and walked out. I motioned for Alice to come sit on the bed with me. She walked over and sat down next to me.

" Well you two seemed close." Alice started.

" Alice what do you need to do?" I prompted.

" I need to talk to you about...shopping! I am seriously going to die from shopping deprivation while we're trapped up here. I want to plan a huge shopping trip for when we get out of here." She said. I smiled, that was so like Alice. "When we do get out of here we are going shopping for one whole day and then later at night we are going to have the guys meet us at the lake and we are going to have an picnic and go swimming in our new suits which we will buy on our shopping trip and it's going to be amazing! And I need your help planning, because we all now your the best at planning great events."

" Buttering me up Ali?" I smirked and she hit me with a pillow. I grabbed a pillow and swung it at her, we started a huge pillow fight.

" Girl Pillow Fight!" Emmett bellowed. Rose and Nessie ran in to join, while the guys stood at the door drooling. Alice, Rose, Nessie, and I were jumping up and down on the bed laughing and throwing the pillows around. " So hot!" Emmett said. Which only made us laugh harder, we finally collapsed on my bed. Em ran over and jumped up tickling us, Jasper, Jake, and Edward followed. We stayed on my bed for awile just laying there. I was the first to move, I got up and went to my window seat and sat there looking out over the lake.

" Belly?" Em called.

" Emmy?" I said back, looking over my shoulder at my amazing friends.

" Is something wrong?" Jake pondered looking worried.

" Nope, I'm just admiring the beautiful view I get from my window and I was thinking about the picnic Ali wants to have." I smiled. " And I was wondering how in the world I was lucky enough to have all of you in my life." They smiled and swarmed me.

" Aww, Bella we are the lucky ones to have you in our lives." Nessie hugged me tightly.

" 't. Breath." I bearly got out.

" Oh sorry." She let go, I sucked in a deep breath.

" Jeez, Ness that was an Emmett worthy hug." I sucked in another breath. Everyone laughed at that. " Do we have any ice cream, spray whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles?" I randomly blurted out, I suddenly had a craving for those. Everyone looked at me weird. " WHAT? Remember I share the same genetics as Emmett, and I like food, and I want ice cream with chocolate syrup, that spray whipped cream, and sprinkles."

" I think we have the chocolate syrup and sprinkles in our apartment." Rose said and started for her apartment.

" And I'm positive we have the rest here." Nessie was already up and on her way to the kitchen. We all followed and sat at the table. I went to get myself a bowl.

" Does anyone else want some?" I questioned, everyone raised their hands. Rose got back with the chocolate syrup and sprinkles. I made everyone a bowl of ice cream. Edward got up and handed them out to everyone for me.

" Mmm, the thing I could do with chocolate syrup and the spray whipped cream." Jake mumbled causing Nessie to giggle.

" No way man! You have to choose one or the other. I'm taking the one you don't want." Em shouted.

" Well I want the sprinkles." Jazz smirked at Alice making her smile and lick her lips.

" Ok ok, I finished listening to this." I grabbed my ice cream, went into the living room and turned on the stereo. Need you tonight by INXS was on and I turned it up louder. I loved this song. I started to dance around and eat my ice cream. The next song on was Toxic by Britney Spears and again I loved this song, the CD must be one of Nessie's mixed CD's.

" What are you listening too?" Jasper called. The song had changed to My First Kiss by 3oh!3 ft. Ke$ha. I turned it up louder.

" My First Kiss!" I screamed at Jazz. Everyone filed into the living room and watched me dance around like a freak. I tripped and waited to hit the floor, but I felt strong arms wrap around me, just like the night before.

" Are you alright?" He breathed making me shiver.

" I'm fine." I whispered.

" Good." I shivered again and he led me to the couch and sat me down, then sat down next to me.

" Thanks." I said regaining my composer, the things Edward's voice did to me alone, but when he was that close and I felt his breath on me...I wanted him to be mine and me to be his, but I knew that this feeling was only one sided.

Apov

"My First Kiss!" Bella screamed at Jazz. We all went into the living room to see her dancing around. She tripped which was just like Bella. She tensed ready to hit the ground, but my amazing brother caught her.

" Are you alright?" He asked her.

" I'm fine." She meekly replied.

" Good." He led her to the couch and sat her down and then lowered himself next to her.

" Thanks." Bella said more stable now. Edward was looking at her lovingly as she regained composer. Oh, we were sooooo getting them together soon. I looked over at Nessie and Rose, they nodded. Good we were all on the same page, well exept for the guys. I ushered everyone into the kitchen and sat them down.

" We need to do something soon.I am to impationt to let them get together on their own. Here's my plan..." I explained my plan to them and by the end Em was rubbing his hands together evilly.

Epov

Bella was dancing around when she tripped, I ran over an wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her up.

" Are you okay?" I breathed my face close to her, and just like the night before I was rewarded with a little shiver.

" I'm fine." She whispered.

" Good." She shivered again and I led her to the couch and sat her down and then sat down next to her.

" Thanks." She said her voice steadier than before. I just looked at her, she was beautiful in every way and I longed to make her mine, but I knew that this feeling was only one sided.

**A/N: So a little of Edward's point of view and of Alice's. I think I did a good job of making this chapter longer. R&R please. Love you all. :)**


	20. Still Trapped

**A/N: Ok ok, so I know I haven't updated in forever. I don't even remember the last time that I updated either of my stories... I've had a lot going on in my life lately... My life has changed drastically, but I felt the pull to update again, so I hope even after all this time that you will read and that this chapter will be good, I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in quite a while. Well here goes my attempt at this chapter...**

**Chapter 20**

**Still Trapped.**

**Bpov**

It's been a month that we've spent trapped, but it seems that we'll be getting out of here soon. The updates on when we'll be able to get out are coming daily. RING! RING! Speak of the devil, or in this case the update.

"Hello?" Everyone crowds around, trying to catch what they can of the conversation.

" Bella? It's looking good, to get you guys out by this weeks football game." I here coach's voice excitedly say. " We've missed our best players, we've kept winning, but it's getting closer and closer calls. We need you, all of you."

" Thanks coach. We are chomping at the bit to get back into the game, into the swing of everything again. I think we're all getting kinda claustrophobic." I say. Everyone around me nods. It's funny though none of us are really getting sick of any of the others... I think. We have all gotten a lot closer. It is really nice, it feels like nothing could tear apart our little group. I am kinda suspicious of Alice and everyone else, they have been giving me and Edward, weird looks and it seem like they are trying to get Edward and myself together. I definantly wouldn't put it past them.

" Well it shouldn't be to much longer, just keep hanging in there. I've got to go, but hopefully we'll see you all soon." And with that he hung up the phone.

" Coach says that we should be out by the this weeks football game, and to just hang in there." I look around to see excited faces.

" YAY! Shopping and this means that our picnic will soon become a reality!" Alice started jumping up and down, Nessie, and Rose quickly started jumping up and down, too. The guys and I just stood there letting them get it out. The girls pulled me into their jumping hug, I couldn't escape either. So instead of trying to resist, I joined in. I was getting super excited for this picnic, it sounded like fun and now that we were getting closer, I was sure it was going to be soooo much fun! I think everyone else was feeling just about the same as me. We finally collapsed onto the couch. The guys picked us up and set us on their laps, so that we were all sitting on the couch.

" So what should we do now?" Jake asked. Emmett got this evil look on his face, as did Rose.

" No, not that not now." I said.

" We were not thinking that, we were thinking Truth or Dare. " Rose said, looking slightly offended.

" We were?" Emmett asked, looking confused. Rose elbowed him in the ribs. " Oh yeah, I ment that's what we were thinking." Everyone chuckled at the pairs exchange. I rolled my eyes, I hated Truth of Dare. It was a stupid game, that was used to make people do what they would never do, and/ or didn't want to do.

" That sounds fun."

" Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Everyone agreed, but I didn't. I was not about to play this stupid ass game.

" Bella?" Emmett gave me his puppy dog face. All eyes were on me. I usually can't help but to give in when it comes to Emmy's puppy dog face, but I was not going to falter on this decision.

" You guys go ahead, but I think I'll sit out on this. I've got a headache and I think that I'm just going to go read or lay down, in my room, for a while." I went to get up, but Edward was just not going to have it.

" Are you alright?" He asked consern dripping from each word.

" Yes, Yes... I just have a headache and don't feel like playing Truth or Dare." I assure him. Emmett looks skeptical though. I hope he doesn' t say anything, I just want to go and read, on my window seat. Everyone else accepted what else I had said, I didn't want him ruining it for me.

" Bella?" Emmett gave me this knowing look. I sighed and gave him a Don't-You-Dare-Ruin-This-For-Me-If-You-Do-I'll-Kill-You look. He nodded. " Why don't you go lay down for a while, we'll be in later to check on you."

" Ok, I'll see you guys later, have fun." With your amazingly stupid game. I got up and this time Edward let me go this time. I went into my room, picked up my worn copy of Whithering Heights and perched myself on my window seat. I just sat there looking over the lake for a while, it was so peaceful. Most people didn't like the lake, we had a couple of pools on campus and a lot of the student body went to those. They were cleaner, warmer, but they weren't half as pretty and there was usually nobody there. It was were I liked to swim, when I did go swimming. It was so much funner with only you and your friends there, and not the whole school. I decided opened up Whithering Heights and began to read, leaving the outside world and traveling into the story.

**Epov**

" Are you alright?" I asked truly conserned for Bella.

" Yes, Yes...I just have a headache and don't feel like playing Truth or Dare." She tried to reassure us, but I had a feeling that there was more to this than just that. I kept my mouth shut, I wasn't about to make her mad at me. I wanted her and making her mad was definalty not the way to make her want me. She was so beautiful and I loved the way she felt sitting on my lap, really I just loved the feeling of her being close to me. When we woke up next to eachother the first night we were trapped in here was heaven. I want to repeat that night as many times as possible.

" Bella?" Emmett pulled me back to reality. He was looking at Bella, with a strange expression. Bella sighed and gave him an equally strange look. Boy, at that moment you could definatly tell that they were brother and sister. " Why don't you go lay down for a while, we'll be in later to check on you."

" Ok, I'll see you guys later, have fun." She smiled and got up, immediatly making me feel empty, without her on my lap. She went into her room and disappered from view. Everyone turned to me and gave me an evil look. Oh crap.

" So Eddie boy...You've got a thing for my little sis, huh?"

**A/N: Ok so this wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I just wanted to stop it there. I hope you liked it and can forgive me for taking so long to update. I can't belive I was cruel enough to wait this long, but it is what it is. I think this was a pretty good chapter. I am hoping to update again very soon... Please review... **


	21. Finally Free and Mine

**A/N: So I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm so sorry… but let's just get on with it!**

**Chapter 21**

**Finally Free Football Game**

**Epov**

I'm so pumped to get back to football, I've been dieing being stuck in that room for so long. It was nice to be able to spend so much time with Bella though, she is the most amazing girl. Emmett already gave me the ok to date her and I fully intend on asking her out soon, though I could've done with out Emmett's screening process and it was in front of everyone too. That was one ordeal that I never want to happen again, but Bella's worth it. Football I was thinking about football and the game tonight… I'm so ready to kick some ass!

" Eddie! Let's go, we've got practice!" Emmett punched my arm, bringing me back to class, which apparently just ended.

" Coming coming!"

" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jake get your ass's in gear!" Bella said now in coach mode. She is so hot when she is in coach mode. I thought about Coach Bella while running to practice. I quickly changed ready to be back on the field.

" Ok boys, we've got our best players back and we have Coach Bella back as well, we will operate like we did back before they got trapped, kapish?" We all nodded.

" Do they know what's been going on?" Someone asked.

" Yes, we do know what's been going on, we got updates while we were trapped and spent the whole night last night catching up with Coach and the boys even practiced some." Bella said. " Now go get warmed up and then we'll start practice. We're going to crush the Lincoln High Cougars!" Practice was so exhilarating! It was so good to be back out there with the team and my body was enjoying the exercise too.

We won the game easy 42 to 18. The team we played against wasn't a bad team either. It was one of the best games I've ever played, mostly because I had missed football so much in the time we were trapped.

" Edward? Are you ok?" Bella's sweet voice pierced into my thoughts.

" I'm fine, just happy to be back in the game." I smiled warmly at her. God, she is beautiful! Gorgeous brown eyes, plump pink lips, long brown hair, amazing personality…. " Bella?" " hmm?" She looked at me over her ice cream. After we one we went and got ice cream at AJ's Ice Cream.

" Do you wanna take a walk with me?"

" Sure."

**Bpov**

" Bella?" Edward was looking at me intensely.

" Hmm?"

" Do you wanna take a walk with me?" He mused.

" Sure." I said popping up from my seat. We said goodbye to the team and everyone and went outside. " Where are we going?"

" The lake." He answered and we walked in a comfortable silence for a while. " Bella?"

"Yes?"

" Are you planning on going to the Harvest Dance?" He asked looking away.

" Oh, well I hadn't really thought about it. I guess if the right person asks me, or Alice, Rose, and Nessie decide to drag me along." I answered, hoping he would ask me.

" The right person?"

" Um…Yeah." SHIT!

" Could I be the right person?"

" Yes, you most defiantly could be the right person."

" Good." He smiled and continued walking. I looked at the ground and followed him confused. " Bella." I looked up to see the most beautiful sight ever, next to the lake was a blanket with candles everywhere. Edward lead me to the blanket and sat down, I followed his actions. He situated himself so that he was facing me and holding both of my hands.

" Bella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I knew you were the girl for me, since the first time I saw you. You have mesmerized me for years and I have only recently gotten the balls to talk to you and now to ask you not only to the Harvest Dance, but to be my girlfriend."

" Oh, wow Edward. I've been in the same position as you, but I thought you were so far out of my league and then this year I got to talk to you and be friends, it was amazing and now this. Yes, Edward Cullen, yes I will be your girlfriend!" He leaned in and kissed me! His velvet lips pressed softly against mine. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who still read this story, I much appreciate it. I would also appreciate it if you would review I love to hear feedback. ****J **


	22. Preparations

**A/N: So here's the next chapter and I got it up pretty fast too, well for me at least. Well I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 22**

**Preperations**

**Bpov**

" Would you like to dance? He asked his green eyes mesmerizing. All I could do was nod. He led me out to the dance floor, and finally turns to me, pulls me close and we start to sway. Perfect, everything is perfect. I would be perfectly happy to be stay in this moment for the rest of my life.

"Bella, I love you. You are my world." His velvet voice tender. He spun me around and then dipped me, then pulled me up into a kiss. Yes this is perfect, absolutely perfect.

" I love you too Edward." I smiled up at him and then moved in to kiss him.

" BELLA!" Alice's voice shattered the most perfect dream ever.

"Yes Ali?" I grumbled.

" Your in LOVE with my brother!" She squealed. I sighed, I'd been talking in my sleep again, great. I nodded not wanting to admit it out loud. Alice looked to Rose and Nessie and they all started screaming. " Bella we are going to make you absolutely irresistible for the dance tonight, it will have Edward admitting that he loves you too! And every other boy too." She grinned evilly, great I get to play the role of Bella Barbie again.

" Hahahaha they're all going to be twitterpatted!" Nessie laughed.

" You've been watching Bambi again haven't you?" Rose mused. I just laughed, Nessie just loved Disney movies. Jake being the sweet guy he is watches all of them with her and even plans Disney dates. KNOCK KNOCK!

" Coming!" Rose shouted. Shit I'm still in my pj's, which consisted of a practically see through shirt and tight booty shorts. I jumped up to run and change, but it was too late the guys had already swung the door open. I stood there feeling exposed. " Hey we said coming, why'd you just barge in?" Rose demanded.

" We thought you said come in." Jasper said.

" BELLA, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Emmett seethed. I turned to him and folded my arms across my boobs so that you couldn't see them and started to yell back at my brother. " I have clothes on! I was going to put clothes on that covered me more but you guys just had to come barging in, couldn't wait for one of us to open the door and your not Dad, you can't tell me what to do or to wear." With that I turned and walked into the closet to change. I changed into a blue Hollister t-shirt and some skinny jeans, with blue ballet flats. I then marched into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my hair and put on a little make-up. When I was presentable I went and joined everybody else.

" Better?" I asked my tone dripping with acid. Emmett just looked at me and nodded knowing that anything he said at this point would only piss me off more. Edward came and hugged me from behind, I immediately relaxed into him.

" You excited for tonight?" he whispered into my ear.

" Of course, I can't wait." I moved my head so I could see him and smiled at his beautiful face. How did I get so lucky as to have this amazing man as my boyfriend? I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though, for some reason he wanted me and I certainly wanted him.

"Good." His velvet voice brought me back from my thoughts. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. " I thought you might back out, because it is a dance and I am going to make you dance with me." He grinned evilly. I hadn't thought about that, he wanted me to dance with him, but that would probably just cause him, me or someone else injury. Great… how did I not think of this earlier!? I frowned, thinking of all the awful possibilities of me trying to dance. " Everything will be fine, I won't let you hurt yourself, me or anyone else for that matter, I promise. Tonight is going to be amazing!" He smiled reassuringly. I gave a weak smile back not completely convinced.

" Belly?" Emmett said in a timid voice, looking like a sad puppy.

" I forgive you Emmy." I smiled at him. He grabbed me up into a big bear hug and swung me around.

" Oh I'm sorry Belly, I just couldn't help myself, I am your big brother after all." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

" Come on we have tons to do today!" Alice finally cut in. We were helping decorate the gym for the dance. We are going to be helping until 3 this afternoon, and the girls insist that we will need from 3 until the dance starts at 8 to get ready. Personally I think this is ridiculous but I know I won't win that argument.

**Epov**

What a day…. We spent all day helping set up the gym for the dance tonight. It was fun, we made everything a game or a race, so things would get done faster and it wouldn't be so boring. The gym looked amazing when we left and they weren't even done setting up. Tonight is going to be great. I can't wait to dance the night away with my love, Bella.

" Dudes, what are we going to do while we wait for the clock to tick?" Jake asked, falling down onto a bean bag, I had collapsed in one of our chairs, Emmett had done the same thing as Jake and Jasper the same as me.

" CALL OF DUTY!" Emmett bellowed, reaching for his controller. We all followed suit and soon were in the midst of a battle zone.

" DIE SUCKAS DIE!" Emmett yelled shooting at Jake.

" MISSED ME MISSED ME!" Jake taunted. I rounded the corner and sniped them both out.

" HAHA LOSERS!" I said doing a little victory dance, until my man was shot down.

" OH I'M SORRY, DID I JUST RUIN YOUR VICTORY!" Jasper laughed. Oh he was going to get it!

**Bpov**

I wonder what the boys did while we were getting ready? It's got to be better than the hell I just went through, the girls decided to make me phenomenal looking for tonight. What does that entail, you ask? Well let's make a list: waxing everywhere, tweezing, moisturizing, clipping nails, painting nails, shower, blow dry hair, brush hair, straighten hair, curl hair, put hair up, whiten teeth, brush teeth, put on horrendous underwear ( lacy nothings), put dress on, get cinched up, put death heels on, and then sit and get make-up put on. Yeah they did this all to me and themselves, it was close to 8 and I was done and waiting for them to put the finishing touches on their make-up. I was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that was fitted until right below my hips where it flared out a little, it came just above my knee and was strapless. My hells ( heels) were black, strappy, and simple. I had to admit, I did look good. Rose was wearing a dark red dress that was fitted, with a v neck and cutouts in the back, it came to about mid-thigh. Alice's dress was a purple baby doll dress that made her look even more like a pixie, it came to right above the knee like mine. Nessie's dress was a teal dress that flowed around her accentuating all her curves just right, it was the same length as Alice's and mine. We were a hot bunch!

**Epov**

We clean up good, if I do say so myself. We were all in our dress pants, dress shirts and ties. We all were in complete black except for our ties, Emmett had on a dark red tie, Jasper a purple one, Jake a teal one, and I was wearing a navy blue one. Alice got them for us, to match the girl's dresses. We were on our way to pick them up. I couldn't wait to see Bella, she was sure to look gorgeous as always. KNOCK KNOCK! Jake rapped on the door. Rose opened the door and invited us in. Rose looked stunning of course, Emmett's jaw dropped the moment he saw her.

" Em, pick your jaw up off the floor before you start catching flies." I said chuckled walking past him. I got inside and saw the always beautiful Alice and Nessie. Jasper and Jake had stopped and dropped their jaws as well, I chuckled at them too. I stood there chuckling until Bella walked out looking even more phenomenal than I could've imagined, I took on the same expression that the other guys had.

" Ed, pick your jaw up off the floor before you start catching flies." Emmett laughed, throwing my words back in my face.


End file.
